


【FGO】于阴影遮覆之地

by Constance_TaroPie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: 兰阿格无脑pwp，前戏比较长，后面有一点骑乘，cp斜线有意义注意！





	【FGO】于阴影遮覆之地

于阴影遮覆之地

衍生：FGO

分级：N-17

CP：兰斯洛特/阿格规文（斜线有意义）

警告：不拥有角色，版权属于他们该属于的公司/个人，基本是无脑pwp。

正文：

 

兰斯洛特不是没有见过辅佐官赤裸的身体。

 

阿格规文的确是个文官，但不代表他是个瘦弱的男人——阿尔托里斯的圆桌里没有举不起剑的人，就连那平日里脸上挂着似笑非笑表情的魔术师都会在战场上抽出长剑刺向敌人，更何况是王的辅佐官。骁勇善战的亚瑟王并不是只知道坐在宫殿里，等着将领和军队为自己带来胜利的孱弱君主。看似瘦小的王无疑是一位喜欢亲征的领袖，当卡美洛特的军队冲向敌军时，在最前端总是那手持金色圣剑的年轻王者和他的圆桌骑士们，兰斯洛特是其中的一员，而阿格规文也是。

兰斯洛特见过文官放下羽毛笔在战场上厮杀的场景：不比他们任何一人的装备要轻的黑色盔甲，在空中甩出凌厉弧度的披风——深蓝色的部分沾上血渍也不明显，只会在阳光下沉淀成毫无光泽的绛色，剑，刀，或者其他什么武器在空中冰冷的破空之声萦绕周身。然而这终归是刀剑相接的修罗场，即便是严谨克制如阿格规文也无法保持他在王宫里那副整理得一丝不苟的仪容，辅佐官的向后梳理得整齐的头发飘散着，有几缕顺着风飘到前面，他的脸上有时会沾着血，敌人的或者自己的。本该在城堡里批改文书的男人总跟随在王的身边，他会用自己的剑拦截刺向王的剑锋，如果拦不住，就用身体撞开。有时兰斯洛特在前去向王汇报战况，经过阿格规文的军帐，借着对冷漠同僚那点无足轻重的好奇心，他的目光穿透两片并未完全合拢的织物间，透过轻轻晃动的流苏穗，瞥见辅佐官常年不见阳光的苍白身体和染血的衬衣。

那不是什么绮丽旋旎的场景，铁与血并不能用来点缀任何过于亲昵的暧昧或者带有无害恶意的接触。然而此时此刻第一骑士正垂下眉，指尖隔着亚麻布轻柔地沿着男人腰间那些凸起的伤疤一点一点向上攀爬，在蜡烛的温暖黄色光晕里他清晰地捕捉到肌肉轻微抽动时带动地浅色皮肤的起伏。

 

在太阳彻底从西边的天空落下之前，兰斯洛特还在王的御座前与辅佐官吵得不可开交，火药味十足的争执一度让加蕾丝和帕西维尔担心第一骑士会不顾王还坐在圆桌上直接拔出阿隆戴特架在辅佐官的脖子旁。争执发生前辅佐官刚刚从地牢里出来，他穿着盔甲去见犯人，犯不着使用头盔阻挡住牢狱深处令人毛骨悚然的惨叫，惨叫比其他东西好处理，使用长鞭或铁针时迸溅出的红色体液和烙铁与人身相接触时刺鼻的焦糊味为更容易染在布料上，而穿着盔甲就方便多了，如果是流动的液体就直接擦拭掉，黑色的铁衣上留不下任何痕迹，如果是气味，那就脱下盔甲再去觐见便可。辅佐官从地牢出来，在入口深色的土壤上蹭掉靴子底上被漫过的血，擦干粘连在手甲缝隙里的污渍，披上使用刑具时脱下的披风，他依旧紧紧皱着眉头，嘴唇抿成两端微微下垂的一条线——与平时无异。他想了想还是先回王赐下的偏殿里脱去了盔甲，换上新的衬衣后夹着刚刚套取的情报去向王汇报。奄奄一息的刺客被丢在牢房里，那个试图在阿尔托里斯的酒里下毒的少女已经没有任何价值了，无论是获取信息还是其他什么方面，无需杀死，无需救治。

——那毫无意义。

然后在王的面前兰斯洛特和他还是吵起来了，湖上骑士和太阳骑士才从战场上凯旋，阿格规文几乎能想象到那个男人骑在马上，白色盔甲被日光映衬得闪闪发亮的模样，骑士嘴角挂着恰到好处的笑容向簇拥在街道两侧的市民们招手致意，孩子把花丢向他和高文，臆想中嘈杂无序的人群吵得他心烦意乱。

他们总能吵起来，这一次从军队和物资的分配到对战俘的处理，平时还有对囚犯的审讯和对从厨房偷了几个苹果的厨娘的孩子该如何处置，从五月庆典的安排到向海峡对岸交易粮食的具体事项，从王的行程到王妃清晨是否晚了几分钟来接见使臣。兰斯洛特怒气冲冲，而辅佐官冰冷得仿佛没有丝毫情感，他指责着骑士意气用事，而戎装的第一骑士把手搭在剑柄上反呛他不近人情还摄政过多，那双修长而带着薄薄茧子的手上凸出的指节和清晰可见的青筋绷紧，仿佛在下一秒就要唤醒沉睡的湖光之剑刺穿阿格规文的胸口。帕西维尔忧心忡忡，高文是站在兰斯洛特这一边的，贝迪维尔试图劝阻两人，加拉哈德——最纯洁的少年默不作声，眼睛却随着越来越激烈的争吵在俩人之间游离不定，闪着复杂的情绪。

仿佛谁也无法平息住这剑拔弩张的骑士们，兰斯洛特和阿格规文看上去是要杀了彼此才能罢休。深夜的皇宫里静悄悄的，王制止自己麾下的两位骑士的争吵后做出决策，就已经协同王妃回寝殿了，其他人或是回到房间休息或是赶回自己的领地，只有辅佐官还拿着才整理好的文书行走在静谧到好似无人的宫殿里，他在楼梯的拐角处遇到了兰斯洛特，先前还吵得不可开交的第一骑士已经卸去了盔甲，只留下里面黑色的绒衣和外面烫了金边的蓝色薄披风。兰斯洛特拦住辅佐官，刚刚还扣着着剑柄的手此刻松松地从背后环住辅佐官的腰，昏暗的黄色烛光里因为连日作战而疲倦的第一骑士把头搭在黑发男人的颈窝处，然后闭上眼，在裸露出的后颈皮肤上悄无声息地印上自己的嘴唇。

他们在四下无人的角落里拥抱，或者说，骑士揽着着辅佐官，依旧促着眉的辅佐官任由骑士搂着自己。

 

他已经做好被阿格规文一把推开的准备了，然而辅佐官却没有那么做，兰斯洛特所能感觉到的也只是当自己嘴唇接触到脖子上略显冰冷的肌肤时，辅佐官浑身的肌肉都变得僵硬起来。这让兰斯洛特稍微感到了惊讶，他重新把头埋在辅佐官的颈子旁，辅佐官向后梳理得整齐头发被他蹭的乱糟糟的，发丝扎在脸侧的皮肤上刺激出细微的痒意。阿格规文从不服软，尤其是在兰斯洛特面前，方才的争执里兰斯洛特几乎能嗅到那冰冷得没有起伏的声线里埋藏的愈发浓重的火药味，他本以为辅佐官会一个过肩摔把他撂在地上，或者直接掰开他拢在他腰间的手走人。

“兰斯洛特卿，现在已经入夜了，您不赶回自己的封地在王的宫殿里做什么？”辅佐官的声音依旧没什么起伏，除了声调有点僵硬以外，兰斯洛特听不出这声音和平时有什么不同。

被人下了驱逐令，湖上骑士松开了平时握剑的右手，左臂却稍微用力把辅佐官向自己拉近。兰斯洛特没有抬起头，只是稍微侧过一点角度含糊不清地回答着，“王留了出征的骑士们过夜，我 明天一早才会回封地。”

“倒是辅佐官殿下为何还未入眠？”

湖上骑士带着些许试探的声音随着在辅佐官的耳边响起，言语间温热的吐息轻轻拂过脖子，让阿格规文不自主地缩了一下，这没法控制的动作显然取悦了身后的兰斯洛特，他听见埋首在他身上的男人发出一声闷笑，圈在腰间的手指像是拨弄琴弦一样顺次抬起又落下，轻轻敲击着他的腰侧。

这声闷笑让阿格规文先前的忍耐到了爆破的边缘，“如果是这样的话就请卿自行前去休息，我还有工作要做。”他想转过身去推开兰斯洛特，却在转身时被男人抬起右手拦住了动作。和兰斯洛特面对面相互对视让辅佐官感到了极度的不自在，昏暗的灯光下骑士面容疲倦，但眼睛却亮晶晶的，他没法保持自己的目光直视这位王最偏爱的骑士。

兰斯洛特的身上还残留着战场上的血腥味，混合着淡淡的丛林的气息——他和高文带着其他人抄了近道赶回来，刚抵达王宫时衣服上还沾着林子里的露水。他在俩人吵起来之前替王抄录了作战的结果，那样的战绩即使是阿格规文也不得不承认兰斯洛特的剑艺与武略配得上第一骑士的位置——他的剑无所不破，士兵们乐于跟着他冲锋，骑士们将他视为楷模，拥有着湖中仙女赐予的祝福和吻，拥有着王的从不曾赐予给任何人的额外敬重。

 

这是被王偏爱的骑士，他脑子里忽然冒出那个长久以来盘亘在心底的念想，这念想折磨着他，他本来把它连同争执的怒火压制得死死的，不走漏半点对此的微词，但现在这个念头却又不受控制的浮出了水面。

王本不该偏爱你，王不能偏爱人。

 

但兰斯洛特并不知道阿格规文在想什么，他只是看到了辅佐官一瞬间的失神，而这几乎是千载难逢。趁着辅佐官闪神的空档他低下头咬在对方的颈侧，他把手按在阿格规文的手上，那双手的手背依旧冰冷，掌心却是温热的，带着一点点湿漉漉的汗水。阿格规文的确想推开他，兰斯洛特咬的地方他的衣领遮不到，还会被领口毛茸茸的领圈摩擦得又痛又痒，倒不是他无法忍受那种触感，痛痒是一回事，高文和加蕾丝略带询问的目光就是另一回事了。

他的手在兰斯洛特的掌心里扭动起来却挣脱不开，手里的文件差点掉落在地上。阿格规文拿剑的时间远没有兰斯洛特作为游击骑士要长，而兰斯洛特是铁了心抓着他的手不让他离开，他转身把阿格规文压在墙上，嘴唇压在刚才那块被他咬了一口的地方，用犬牙提起一小块皮肉碾压，然后侧过头含住了他的喉结，逼迫辅佐官仰起头暴露出整个颈部，兰斯洛特的舌尖在那块凸起的结块上来回画着圆圈，抵在那块微微发颤的组织上用粗糙的舌蕾抚弄过皮肤上每一条细小的纹路，阿格规文的喉结不受控制地颤抖着，柔软而潮湿的触感顺着血脉最靠近表层的部位窜上大脑，他闭上眼睛咬紧了牙关，手指的动作从抗拒的挣扎变成紧紧握住兰斯洛特，第一骑士顺势扣住了他的掌心。

兰斯洛特能感受到阿格规文肩膀绷紧的肌肉和仰起的颈脖下勃勃跳动的血管，辅佐官的胸口随着他舔舐或者啮咬的动作起伏地愈发剧烈。某个瞬间兰斯洛特几乎以为自己是幻听到了黑发男人心脏跳动的声音——生机勃勃的，宛若击鼓，循着某种如韵律似的节奏收缩又释放着，把血泵到全身的声音——这不切实际的幻想真切的刺激着他, 他感到头皮发麻，那鼓声正鼓舞着他对着阿格规文的脖子用力咬下去。想象令他真正兴奋起来，沉重湿热的鼻息喷洒在辅佐官脸侧，阿格规文紧紧握着他的手，力度大到足以感知疼痛。

他想用犬齿刺破皮肤，扎进血管，狩猎，看猎物挣扎。

挣扎，喘息，臣服——死亡。

他从阿格规文的手里接过文书让男人得以舒展开先前一直紧握到酸涨的手，但与这如让步般的举动相对应的是他把自己一条腿挤进了辅佐官的双腿之间。兰斯洛特停下了在辅佐官脖颈间留下痕迹的举动，他直起了腰好去亲吻男人方才被自己蹭乱的头发，用牙齿叼住一缕黑发揪扯头皮，然后稍微提起大腿抵着辅佐官的腿根，把他锁在自己和墙壁之间。骑士比辅佐官要高些，借着身高的优势他能带着点角度略微俯视着辅佐官——黑色的头发从耳后滑落，额前的发丝也垂下来遮住了额头，紧紧蹙着的眉目因为如同被捕猎般的逗弄和舔舐而稍微舒展开些，失掉了几分压抑与严肃，他的颈侧浮现出浅浅的红斑，胸口不自然地上下起伏着。

空无一人的王宫走廊上只有辅佐官略显急促的喘息，一滴汗水从阿格规文的鬓角流出，攀在男人的颧骨上由借着远处燃烧的蜡烛反射出一点微乎其微的细小光晕。湖上骑士望着这一点稍纵即逝的浅白反光，无端地想起铁匠铺子里融化的钢铁，银色的金属表面也是这样反射着微亮的光辉，在被冰冷的空气冷却前在模子里散漫地流动着，慢慢凝固成杀人利器的形状。

他把这个与此刻毫无关联的画面归结于行军疲惫导致的松懈，随后把它丢在脑后。阿格规文抬起手拉扯着他的头发，在亲吻落在他的嘴角边前把湖上骑士稍微拽离自己。

“别在这里。”辅佐官气喘吁吁地说。

 

 

他们踉踉跄跄地走上偏殿的最高层，期间兰斯洛特差一点因为踩在阿格规文的披风上导致俩人被身上披着的巨大织物裹成一团从楼梯上滚下来，这不能怪阿格规文，是兰斯洛特揽在他腰间的手不老实地来回乱动，辅佐官试图逃离那几根在他腰腹间滑来滑去的手指，脚下没站稳导致兰斯洛特直接从后面撞上了他。好在最后他们还是平平安安地到达了顶层的房间，除了升高的体温外身上没再多出什么奇怪的淤青和磕伤来，不然第二天穿遍卡美洛的流言就不再是骑士兰斯洛特又一次和骑士阿格规文起了争执，而是王的第一骑士和辅佐官终于忍受不了彼此，在偏殿的楼梯上同归于尽了。

偏殿的顶楼是阿格规文的书房，即便顶着第一骑士的头衔并且时常在王宫里走动的兰斯洛特也几乎从未来过这间屋子。辅佐官的屋子里几乎没什么装饰，文案被整齐码放在墙边的架子上，壁炉里还有零星的火苗，阿格规文的盔甲就放在桌子旁。

第一骑士把辅佐官按在角落里的软榻上，然后随手扯下自己的披风丢在地上。他俯下身去亲吻辅佐官的嘴唇，阿格规文闭上双眼试图错开脸却被兰斯洛特垫在后脑上的双手阻拦了转头的动作。兰斯洛特啄吻着男人的嘴角，手指穿过辅佐官已经散开的凌乱黑发，缓慢而轻柔的画着圈，努力帮助浑身绷紧的男人放松下来。

那并不是什么易事，阿格规文条件反射般地试图逃离兰斯洛特在穿插在自己发间的手指，他努力仰起脖颈，但这样做的结果便是反而拉近了自己和兰斯洛特的距离。他本没有那么做的想法，但兰斯洛特靠近的时候他还是没法克制住近乎本能的压抑，当湖上骑士的手和嘴唇接触到他时，那些被触碰到的地方像是被点燃了细小的火焰，热量像是长剑刺破他的皮肤，向着他身体里某些更深处也更阴冷的地方探取。辅佐官无法不为此而战栗，那些被骑士点起的火对他来说太热了，他僵直着挺着身体，双手抓在身下的披风上。

兰斯洛特直起身子脱掉了自己的衬衣，衣服下的身体上伤痕累累——绝大多数都是旧伤了，织物摩擦产生的索索声响让阿格规文睁开了紧闭的眼睛，他没法和兰斯洛特对上视线，但还是鬼使神差似地凝视着骑士的身体。战士们和骑士们视身上的伤疤为功勋，但这对辅佐官来说却是毫无意义的划痕和消失的痛感，他的目光从兰斯洛特的肩头开始然后向下移动，湖上骑士左肩膀上有着一块圆形的伤疤，那是在和丛林中人交战时他挨的一箭；左胸下面的狭长创口是撒克逊人的长剑所留下的；横于腹部右侧的痕迹则是罗马骑兵长矛刺破盔甲所造成的。还有其他几道零星的伤痕，阿格规文看不出来是哪几场战役所留下的。

身为辅佐官的他曾无数次把圆桌骑士团的成员派到各条战线上与敌人作战，他们手持着武器冲锋，又或者他们就是他的武器，根据骑士们不同的擅长之处安排作战计划本是他的工作，阿尔托里斯有时候会将决策权全权交赋予他，甚至无需过问计划的合理性。

辅佐官的房间里并不明亮，只有书桌上的烛台还在燃烧，壁炉里的火已经近乎完全熄灭了。阿格规文本以为在这样位于高处的封闭石房里只有阴冷和潮湿才能扩散，但现在他的皮肤滚烫，火焰在血管里游走。兰斯洛特的手指慢慢划过他的头皮，从后颈到锁骨，然后隔着衬衣描绘着他身上的伤疤，用指腹轻压着那些不自然的细小凸起，然后仿佛不满足于指尖传来的亚麻布的触感似的，他把手从衣服下摆处伸进去，一只手在绕着腰窝陷下去的地方打着圆，另一只手稍微向上攀，把辅佐官的后背撑起来好离自己更近些。湖上骑士低下头，隔着织物把辅佐官胸口因为情欲而挺立起来的乳首含住。

粗糙的布料被打湿后粘在敏感点上的感觉像是电流一样扫过半边身体，更何况兰斯洛特的口腔柔软而湿热，带动着衣物在乳首上来回摩擦。那深红色的一点已经完全立起来了，又痛又痒的感觉带来强烈的刺激冲上大脑，让呻吟声几乎冲出喉咙。阿格规文咬着脸颊内部一边的肉尝试用疼痛盖过冲刷着理智的麻痒，但兰斯洛特抢先一步把在腰间撩拨的手从衬衫里抽出来。骑士半弓着腰将辅佐官完全囚禁在自己和软榻之间，解开辅佐官衣服上的扣子摊开前襟的织物，然后重新动作轻柔地将那枚已经肿起的小肉粒含住，用舌头卷起，再用牙齿轻轻磕在乳晕上。这过于直接的接触打破了阿格规文之前死守的最后防线，一声沙哑的呜咽声从辅佐官的喉咙里泄露出，带着情欲的喘息消散在房间里。

现在他的脑袋真的是要烧成一团浆糊了，糟糕得无以复加——他迷迷糊糊地想着。如果他还穿着盔甲，披着披风，也许他还能抗拒这令人绝望的贪欲，但现在他所能做的只是克制住自己不去攀上兰斯洛特的手臂，让指甲陷进骑士绷紧的筋肉，在本就已经破碎的皮肤上留下更多的伤口。仅存的理智告诉他之前从兰斯洛特身上闻到的血腥味是从何而来，男人手臂上缠着绷带，想来是在战场上受的伤，血的味道刺激了他，辅佐官的手摊开又握紧，他想握住什么来对抗在体内流窜的快感，但他无法将手直接握在那纱布下的伤口上。而兰斯洛特显然察觉到了，他放过了那颗挺立着的小肉粒，握住辅佐官的手放在自己的肩膀上。

黑暗中辅佐官的低声哼吟骤然拔高，随后又戛然而止被强制堵在了喉咙里，那一点尖锐的尾音被咬着嘴唇却依然无法抑制的粗重喘息声取代。兰斯洛特的手覆上了阿格规文半勃的性器，粗糙的指腹碾压过光滑红肿的顶端，在稍微下陷的沟壑处带着一股轻微的韧劲儿来回摩擦，他的手指上被流出的液体所濡湿。骑士能感到那只握着自己肩膀的手愈发用力的掐着自己，想必已经在上面留下了红红的指痕。他知道阿格规文正承受着自己所给予的快感，辅佐官近乎冷酷的绝对理性被过载的感官刺激压榨到几乎全无。

——但这对他来说并不够，他想要这个男人的理性被其他东西完全压过去，被自身欲望的漩涡所吞噬，让他的意识陷落在渴求之中，吐露欲望，或是其他所求的事物。

“兰斯洛特……”辅佐官压低了声音喊出骑士的名字，颤抖的声线中还残留着抗拒的意味。但阿格规文知道自己坚持不了多久了，兰斯洛特的四根手指包裹着敏感的器官，拇指绕着中间那一点点小小的开阖画着圈，然后用指甲戳弄着那源源不断流出透明体液的尿道口。这混蛋是故意的，阿格规文费力地控制着自己的呼吸的节奏以求不迷失在那手指所制造的风浪里，他已经完全勃起了，而兰斯洛特丝毫没有要放过他的意思——如果阿格规文还能思考，就会意识到湖上骑士掌控着他呼吸的节奏，他还能勉强克制住自己不去迎合兰斯洛特手上的动作，但每一次对方的手指轻轻擦过顶端敏感的表皮时他都无法抑制住自己的喘息，每声带着点鼻音的轻哼里都透露着足以让血液涌上面颊的淫靡。

事实上骑士的耐性也被消磨得不剩多少了，喘息让兰斯洛特硬得发疼，他想现在就进入这副身体里。但现在还不行，骑士将阴冷的空气呼进胸腔里试图按耐心中的燥热，这还远远不到他所希望的结果。他加快了在男人性器上的动作，手指沿着凸起的筋脉游走，逼迫辅佐官拧动身子试图逃离如浪潮般的快感，另开一只手拨开湿漉漉的刘海，从额角沿着侧脸一路向下亲吻，嘴唇抚弄过眼帘和颧骨，最后停留在肩颈处。当骑士俯身用力咬在阿格规文那已经备受折磨的喉结上时，辅佐官抽搐了一下，他咬着牙尽量不发出一点声音，但一声如同叹息般的颤抖的呜咽还是自未有闭合的唇齿间泄出，然后蜷着身子在兰斯洛特手里释放出来，手从肩膀上移动到骑士的后脑，狠狠地揪住了他的头发。

黑暗中兰斯洛特闭上眼，松开颈脖间那片可怜的、已经红肿胀痛的皮肉，稍微抬起头亲上辅佐官的嘴唇。只有在令人眩晕的高潮余韵里，趁着辅佐官还没有回过神来，他才有机会去真正触碰那双平日里一开一合下达指令或者严厉苛责的嘴唇。他用舌头舔过唇瓣，然后轻轻扫过方才还咬紧的牙床。

他尝到了一点已经尚在流淌的血，微咸而苦涩，带着些许铁锈的味道。

 

 

阿格规文仰面躺着，揪着兰斯洛特的头发慢慢平复着急促的呼吸。他闭着眼将额头抵在骑士同样汗湿的脸颊旁，呼出的热气拂过耳朵下方的皮肤时让依旧昂扬的骑士几乎错认为这是某种索吻的请求。兰斯洛特缠了绷带的手臂撑在辅佐官的身侧，含着他的耳珠，然后戳弄着耳洞的边缘。

在阿格规文稍微清醒过来前兰斯洛特就已经结束了那个小心翼翼的吻。辅佐官抬手抚上自己的喉咙，刺痛伴随着麻痒从那块饱受蹂躏的皮肤上传上大脑，他几乎能想象到骑士在自己的颈部留下了怎样显眼的红斑，甚至还带着可疑的牙印。他皱着眉把手按在兰斯洛特的胸口上试图推开在自己耳边作怪的骑士，也许是还未从刚才的高潮里恢复，辅佐官一向克制的声线里带上了几分恼火。

“你是只知道到处乱咬的狗吗杜拉克？！”

被训斥了的骑士停下了对已经泛红的耳珠的攻势，丝毫不在意阿格规文那略带不满的指责，转而把头埋在黑发男人的胸口，堪堪衔住一侧的锁骨，象征性地留下一排浅浅的痕迹。然后对此毫无悔意的骑士在辅佐官彻底气急前把方才被体液打湿的手沿着辅佐官腰腹的轮廓一点一点向上移动，湿漉漉的指腹带划过那些伤疤，穿过起伏的腹部留下一道白色的痕迹，最后停留在胸口另一侧还未被摩擦到深红色的乳晕上。那小东西依旧违背身体主人的意愿挺立着，兰斯洛特近乎带着顽劣的恶意向下按去，把手上残留的体液沾在那颗小小的肉粒上。

不出意外地，湖上骑士感受到辅佐官的身体不由自主地颤抖了一下，连试图推开自己的手都稍微蜷曲起了手指失了力气。逼迫阿格规文做出没法控制的条件反射总能莫名地取悦到他，兰斯洛特稍微直起胸膛，居高临下般俯视着辅佐官——他太熟悉阿格规文现在这幅恨不得杀了他的恼火表情了，每一次玉座前的争吵，阿格规文都会用冰冷但掩藏着熊熊怒气的眼神怒视着他，但现在辅佐官正被他囚禁在软榻之上，衣衫不整，连耳尖都泛着红色。他的手指依旧围绕着那颗乳珠不紧不慢地打着圈儿，看着男人从短暂的清醒再度滑进情欲的浪潮之中。

兰斯洛特凑到辅佐官通红的耳边，难得一见的真诚腔调里杂糅上亢奋的欲望和嘲讽，“我还真不知道你很享受被猎犬撕咬的过程。”

“看……”他故意抬起手好让辅佐官看到指尖粘连着的点点液体，“证明。”

趁着阿格规文撇过头的功夫，兰斯洛特的手重新移动回辅佐官依旧敏感的下身，蜻蜓点水般撩拨过刚刚发泄过的下身，随意地用指节蹭了蹭柔软的会阴，然后将食指抵在紧闭的入口处,沿着周围的褶皱缓缓施加着压力。

他们都对接下来会发生什么心知肚明，湖上骑士看着辅佐官的侧脸，男人的脸上还带着一点恼火的表情，仿佛只要他的手碰到了不该碰的地方，辅佐官就会直接把他从身上掀起来按在地上，用匕首把他钉在地板上，但辅佐官所做的仅仅是把手搭在了他的腰间，尽管分分钟前这双手的主人还试图推开他。兰斯洛特当然知道——事实上如果阿格规文真打算拒绝这超乎常规的接触的话，早在楼梯的拐角处他伸手环抱住他时就大可以一走了之，然而辅佐官却没有那么做。

他很清楚从一开始他就获得了这份无声的默许，即使这其中的缘由是他并不清楚。阿格规文从来都不是自我放纵的人，更何况在这之前他们还在王的面前吵得剑拔弩张。兰斯洛特对此没有任何一点头绪——对于辅佐官而言，这种不拒绝几乎和张开手臂的邀请别无二致，但从另外一方面来说，在这种情况下的邀请怎么看都像是诱惑着他踏进陷阱似的计谋。

但他还是一脚踩进来了，兰斯洛特把心中盘亘的那点疑惑全然抛开，而现在也不是能让他有任何犹豫的情景。骑士拧开进门时从辅佐官桌子上顺手拿过来油膏罐子，那是亚瑟王给予文官的小小御赐，以致于在寒冬时节俯在案前的人不会因为干冷的空气而冻裂手上的皮肤，骑士把手伸进罐子里让柔软的固体油脂滑腻腻地沾上指尖，然后略微分开辅佐官的双腿探进去食指的一个指节。

他把手指缓慢的入侵着狭窄而温热的后穴，内壁从四方紧紧地绞着他。阿格规文抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，在辅佐官因为难堪而遮住自己的脸之前兰斯洛特借着昏暗的烛光看到辅佐官眼里闪过的光芒，带着一点难以掩盖的水汽，他紧抿着嘴唇抗拒着身体被侵入的异样感觉，连喉头都紧绷着不愿再流露出任何轻哼或者呻吟。辅佐官还压抑着自己，不给骑士任何一点反应，然而颤抖的腿根和凸起的小腹肌肉暗暗昭示着他依旧在欲望编织的漩涡中，轻微战栗着身体背叛了主人的意愿，这些微小的迹象让骑士更加急不可耐。

当第二根手指也加入到必要的扩张时阿格规文还是没能忍住，发出了听上去几乎带着一点哭腔的呜咽，但随即重新被压制回喉咙中。兰斯洛特的手指压过体内敏感的腺体让刺激的强度突然上窜了不止一点，没人能够抗拒的住那样的快感，从尾椎骨漫上来的酥麻压过了穴口被张开的钝痛，这对他来说太过了，因为不应期而疲软的下体又有了抬头的迹象。辅佐官推着兰斯洛特的腰，蜷起身体想要把双腿并上，却被扣住了一侧的膝盖。

“嗯哈……”

阿格规文的身体的确是在发抖，兰斯洛特不得不稍微放缓了动作用另一只手缓慢地抚摸过他大腿内侧的皮肤，试图让男人放松下来。阿格规文的腿不可控制似地紧紧夹着他，好阻止骑士的手指在体内越发肆无忌惮的动作。之前还是固体的油膏已经被体温软化成了流动的液态，比水要更加粘稠厚重些，将股间弄得湿漉漉的，随着兰斯洛特手指的动作被内壁含进又挤出。

湖上骑士的确是带着点不可告人的小心思的，他故意绕着辅佐官体内那处甜蜜的腺体不轻不重地按压着，他的手指正被小穴费力地吮吸着，包裹着，在短暂的松开后又重新缠绕上来。他想从身下人的嘴里榨出被藏匿已久的呻吟。辅佐官的皮肤上泛着一层淡淡的红色，兰斯洛特亲了亲他的膝盖，他本以为这场以让辅佐官彻底沉沦于本能为目的的对抗战还要持续下去，但在他准备加入第三根手指时，被带着近乎顽劣意味的快感折磨许久的辅佐官忽然撑起身体按住了他的肩膀，然后把他向侧边掀去，跨坐在湖上骑士的腰间。

那一瞬间兰斯洛特还以为辅佐官终于按捺不住先前的怒火要把他拒之门外，不知怎么他脑子里甚至开始琢磨如何才能安抚住盛怒的阿格规文——放在平日里他们中任意一人的愤怒只会演变成两个人喋喋不休的争吵甚至是训练场上的刀剑相向，但深陷情欲以至于思维都与平日里大相径庭的显然不只是辅佐官一个，兰斯洛特花了几秒钟才意识到自己并没有被掀翻在冰冷的地板上，阿格规文坐在他身上，兰斯洛特的勃起正贴着他的尾椎，在骑士回过神来之前辅佐官捉住了他的手腕，举起后压制在脑袋的后方。

“够了。”辅佐官用沙哑的声音说道。

兰斯洛特迟疑的反应很明显让阿格规文的心情舒畅了几分，现在两个人的位置彻底调换了，而兰斯洛特正被他压制得动弹不得。“这种晃神只会让你在战场上丢掉性命，湖上骑士。”

兰斯洛特象征性挣扎了一下，随后手腕就被阿格规文握得更紧，于是他稍微放松了上身的肌肉，抬起头仰视着辅佐官——事实上这个角度他刚好能看到先前他留在脖子上的咬痕，而他差点为此扬起嘴角。也许是因为情欲的蒸腾，他用一种介于漫不经心和调笑的声调懒洋洋的询问着，仿佛此刻被压制住的人不是自己。

“那辅佐官殿下要对您的战俘做些什么？”

 

兰斯洛特甚至懒得去掩饰声线中近乎挑衅的慵懒，而这刺激到了阿格规文。他松开了紧紧箍着兰斯洛特手腕的虎口，手指顺着手臂内侧的皮肤向上攀缘划过肩膀，移动到全然不设防的脖子上稍微顿了一下，指尖施力按着发烫的血管，然后摊开手掌撑在兰斯洛特结实的胸口上，并在骑士扭动了一下不自然摆放的双臂时凶狠地撂下一句。

“敢动就杀了你。”

这句话放在练武场上，即使是武练精湛如第一骑士也不得不严阵以待，但此刻发出威胁的人眼角泛红，连气息都没调匀——多少让这份怒气冲冲的胁迫少了几分应有的严肃和危险。辅佐官撑起身体，对准了顶着臀部缝隙的勃起，极其缓慢地坐了下去。

当性器的顶端挤进狭小的入口时两人都发出了闷哼的声音，阿格规文仰起头来大口地呼吸着，试图适应肌肉被强行拉扯的痛苦，而兰斯洛特同样不好受——他充血的顶端正被过于紧密的肠壁紧紧挤压到发疼，疼痛多少把他的神智从欲望的沼泽里拉回来一点，两根手指的扩张怎么可能足够，他听到从辅佐官咬紧的牙根间挤出的破碎声音和深呼吸时剧烈的抽气，而贴着自己腰侧的两条大腿正不住地打颤。

这太勉强了，他想，被拉回来的神智在多少清醒过来的脑海里叫嚣着，催促着他抬手扶住辅佐官的腰，但当他的手掌刚刚接触到阿格规文的皮肤时，辅佐官却握着了他的手臂拨到一旁，没有丝毫犹豫地拒绝了骑士的帮助，黑发男人用一只手强撑着身体，另一只手按住了兰斯洛特的手，而为此摇晃的身体又因为重力向下沉了几分。

“我说了，别动。”

阿格规文咽下跑到嘴边的呻吟，然后试图用足够凶狠的声线协迫着兰斯洛特放弃动作。他依旧不去直接握紧骑士受伤的右臂，转而扣住了手掌，他无意识地将手指插进骑士的指缝间压着对方的掌心，钳制住骑士抬起胳膊的动作。

“你会伤到自己的。”

阿格规文冷哼了一声，他的眉头紧紧皱着，“痛觉对我来说不算什么。”

“至少让我再加一些药油……”骑士的话没有说完，他想说再加一些油膏，不至于两个人都在这里活受罪。然而隔着垂下来后快要当住视线的黑色发丝，卡美洛的辅佐官狠狠地瞪了一眼骑士，让他剩下的话都憋回了嘴里。

阿格规文艰难地坐了下去，兰斯洛特的性器突破了肠道内那一环绷紧的肌肉，疼痛冲洗脑海。那和在战场上受伤的疼痛并不一样，他低头看着被他压在身下的兰斯洛特，黑暗里兰斯洛特的一头紫发暗淡了许多，他也抬头看着他，默不作声地用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背。

壁炉里即将燃尽的柴火挣扎着爆发出垂死的火花，烛光消失，屋内归于黑暗。房间里只有两人交错的喘息，兰斯洛特的眼睛在黑暗里熠熠发光。

“……别这么看着我。”阿格规文慢慢收缩着臀部的肌肉，努力忽略掉后面如同撕裂的痛苦。他并非感受不到疼痛，他的母亲也是湖中的仙女或者魔女，在年幼时的喃喃教诲下习得的魔咒里没有哪一条可以屏蔽感觉或者让疼痛消失，但在日复一日的梦魇里他所学会的不只是权术和剑技，还有忍耐。他甩开了兰斯洛特的手，俯下身子去挡住那双紫色的眼睛，为了保持平衡他不得不用手肘顶在兰斯洛特身体的两侧，把头埋在兰斯洛特的胸前。

湖上骑士的视线被挡住了，但双臂恢复了自由，他托着阿格规文紧绷到颤抖的大腿，防止这男人真的一头不稳突然栽倒在自己身上。阿格规文覆在他脸上的手指冰冷而僵硬，但落在他胸口的热气却是温暖的。

阿格规文试着抬起腰，让兰斯洛特的性器抽离身体一点，然后借着重力再次缓缓坐下。现在他有些懊恼了，没有充分的扩张的内壁被艰难地撑开，肌肉被强行移位的感觉像是热气灼烧，或者酒精划过喉管的滋味，疼痛混合着某种令人沉醉的快意从体内涌上来。最里面的地方手指扩张是碰不到的，骑士的性器开拓到了没有被触碰的娇嫩肠壁，他一边重复着抬起臀部坐下的动作一边品味着被贯穿的感觉，兰斯洛特的手从他的大腿移动到了他的腰侧，于是他的手掌更加用力地按在兰斯洛特脸上，掌心挡住视线，手指插进对方乱糟糟的头发里，指甲划伤头皮。

他尝试变换角度去寻找自己体内的腺体，以此掌控这场性爱的节奏，情欲再度燃起，痛感里掺杂了别的东西，他不再去吝啬自己的声音，呼吸间破碎的细小呻吟找到了出口。然而同样被欲火灼烧的也并不只他一个，在他又一次坐下去的时候兰斯洛特措不及防挺起了腰，双手离开了他的腰间。兰斯洛特把手臂撑在身后坐了起来，没了腰间的支撑阿格规文再没办法保持平衡，他重重地坐了下去，湖上骑士粗大的阴茎蹭过他的前列腺，然后进入到更深的地方。腺体被直接摩擦的快感像是电流划过全身，混合着疼痛带来的热度让阿格规文陷入了短暂的空白，他知道自己一定喊出了声，但他只是没法控制住自己。

理智在欲望面前节节败退，直起身子来的兰斯洛特重复着顶弄的动作，性器的前端每一次进出时都会滑过那令人发狂的甜蜜腺体。辅佐官坐在他的跨上，手从他的脸上滑下来，半掐半勾地吊在他的脖子上。兰斯洛特搂着阿格规文的后背确保他不会因为脱力而仰面摔去，那阵空白后辅佐官在顶弄的间隙里勉强找回一丝理智，他的手指收紧，掐住兰斯洛特的脖子。

“我说了别动，”他避开了兰斯洛特的目光，“闭上你的眼睛，给我躺回去。”

回应他的是前列腺上力道更重的一击，辅佐官死死咬住了嘴唇才没让呻吟声脱口而出。

兰斯洛特加大了抽送的幅度，“什么给了你我会服从你的自信，告诉我，阿格规文。”

“就凭我现在能掐死你。”

“你大可以试试看，阿格规文。”兰斯洛特一口咬住阿格规文仰头压抑呻吟时露出的脖子，那里还留着他咬出的红肿牙印，他用舌头慢慢舔弄着那块红肿，甚至已经渗出血的皮肤，含糊不清地回答着。“明天在玉座前向陛下解释为何他的第一骑士死了你的书房里——”

“——还是赤身裸体地。”

阿格规文发出了近乎悲鸣的呻吟声，不知道是因为被兰斯洛特的话刺激到了还是颈间那片饱受摧残的皮肤又一次受到了蹂躏，又或者只是愈发强烈的快感终于摧毁了他的理智。兰斯洛特的啮咬变成了轻柔的啄吻，顺着颈侧一路攀上唇角。阿格规文的手指无力的松开了，他张开手臂扶在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，在欲海里上下沉浮，肿胀的性器随着湖上骑士愈发激烈的动作摩擦在对方的小腹上。

被快感所劫持的大脑已经无法正确认知时间的流逝，理智和怒火统统消失在情欲的漩涡里。高潮来临时兰斯洛特伸出一只手握住了他不断流出前液的性器，拇指的茧子将湿润的尿道口揉搓得更加通红且张开。翻天覆地的感官刺激中辅佐官紧紧抓住了湖上骑士的手臂，他被困在他的狂犬的臂弯间，只能张开双腿接受对方所带来的疼痛和欢愉，引以为傲的冷静和克制溃不成军，被拉入疯狂和放纵。炙热且坚挺的性器顶端抽搐着射出白色的体液，他咬住了兰斯洛特的肩膀去藏匿尾音拉高的呻吟，体液洒在兰斯洛特的手上和两人的腹肌上。

辅佐官高潮绞紧的内壁也同样逼迫着骑士，兰斯洛特抱着在他怀里因快感喘息越来越沉重的阿格规文，在对方高潮的时候依然抽插着。辅佐官的呻吟即使是咬住东西也无法完全堵住，他亲吻着他汗涔涔的脸颊安抚着剧烈喘息的男人，然后在攀上高潮的前一秒将性器稍稍抽离，只有顶端还含在对方柔软且高热的肠道里。半躺在他臂弯间的辅佐官闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵尚未离去，被内射时颤抖了一下试图合拢双腿，却被骑士强硬地拉开，一丝不漏地全部接受。

 

骑士抽出了自己的性器，抱着辅佐官和他再度调换了位置，他抹掉了阿格规文脸颊上的因为高潮而流出的生理性眼泪，他让阿格规文枕着他没受伤的左臂，另一只手去捞被他丢在地上的披风，情热渐渐退去，黑夜的寒冷再度扩散开来，他把那块巨大的宝蓝色布料盖在自己和阿格规文的身上，让热量至少不会散得那么快。

阿格规文睁着眼睛盯着天花板，然而事实上他什么也看不清，壁炉的火熄灭后屋里并没有那么明亮，他的眼睛依然因为无意识的哭泣而红着，平复呼吸的时候还需要时不时抽一下鼻子。他没再去阻拦兰斯洛特的手蹭上他的脸，擦去泪水，或者轻轻揉捏着他的腰。高潮后他只觉得疲倦不堪且昏昏欲睡。他的手抚上脖子，指尖触碰到咬痕的时候刺痛稍微唤回了些清醒。

“你还真是条狗啊兰斯洛特，”阿格规文还是开口了，他的嗓音因为那些呻吟而显得更加沙哑，“大概需要两个星期。”

“什么？”

“会留下痕迹。”

“……你的盔甲和披风都能挡住。”兰斯洛特轻描淡写地回答道，他凑过去轻轻吻着阿格规文的耳垂和侧脸，阿格规文没有避开，而是重新闭上了眼睛。

书房再度回归寂静，辅佐官挣扎着和困意做着斗争。这是他和兰斯洛特之间难得一见的和平时刻，尽管其他任何人都将对此无从得知。他还有想说的话，但他的怒火和心里的念想如同壁炉里的灰烬暂时偃旗息鼓，让他一时间不知从何说起。他想借着兰斯洛特和高文部队的伤亡接着训斥兰斯洛特几句，也想起身去拿法兰西送来的食物贸易协议，复述五月骑士决斗的来访者，告知七月随王再度出征罗马的战争宣告。然而没了针锋相对的氛围，他什么也说不出来。

——这只是暂时性的，辅佐官如此安慰自己，兰斯洛特也知道。一切都会回到正轨的，哪怕取暖的火焰不再燃起，黎明的阳光依然会带来热度。

“在太阳升起前你给我滚回自己的房间去，兰斯洛特。”他枕着兰斯洛特的肩膀，含糊不清地说着，“我没兴趣跟别人解释为什么第一骑士有夜袭别人的爱好。”

“太阳升起之前？（Avant le lever du soleil？）”

“天空还没亮起的时候。”

 

【end】

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱这对cp的性张力！  
> 我玩的是fgo的美服，美版第六章的大体剧情和国服一样（我看不懂日语所以无法参考），但因为语言隔阂和表达方式的不同，比起中文和日语的含蓄，美服对于人物细节的描述更加直白。在美服里，阿格规文的措辞更加激烈，在最后的王城对决里和在狮王御座前对阿尔托莉雅的坦白，我认为英文翻译后的版本加重了阿格规文和兰斯洛特的冲突，而淡化了阿尔托莉雅对阿格规文最后的赞赏（很可惜），比起单纯的不甘更多是他对兰二次背叛的愤怒和震惊，而兰斯洛特在阿格规文的坦白中得知了事情真相后，对阿格规文的称呼也从Adjutant变成了Sir——我个人觉得这是个很有意思的选词，因为在之前的篇幅中，几乎只有阿格规文的直属部下才会称呼他为Sir，剩下的只有称呼为Adjutant（副手）和直呼其名。这么看来最后称阿格规文为Sir的兰斯洛特，除了姗姗来迟的敬意外，也算是间接承认了自己也是阿格规文的猎犬了吗hhhhhh
> 
> ps：五月骑士决斗其实是我捏他了德雷伯的画作……真实的决斗我也不清楚是不是五月，有兴趣的朋友可以去搜搜看这幅画，某种意义上，也算是悲剧的开端吧……………………


End file.
